Liara's Cookies
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Set after the events of ME3. A one-shot continuation of 'Ocean Blue'. Liara waits for her bondmate to return home after a long trip. femShep/Liara


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so if you've read Ocean Blue, you know that I was itching to write something about my femShep and Liara. I was looking at my deviant art page, more specifically, my deviation named 'Liara's Spacebook Page', and came up with an idea that I don't know why I didn't think of before. This is a one-shot based off of the conversation in which the couple share.

Liara's Spacebook Page (insipration for this piece): .com/#/d3ln2yl _(Just add 'Deviantart' at the start in the address bar. For some reason it likes to cut off the start of a web address. Damned doc manager LOL)_

_(Once again, set after the events of ME3. You could say this is a continuation of Ocean Blue. In fact, yeah, it is! Anyway, Liara is home alone, waiting for her bondmate to return after a long trip to gather supplies.)_

* * *

><p>Liara busied herself in the kitchen. She knew it wasn't long before her wife would return and she wanted everything to be perfect. She could hear the padding of small feet coming down the hallway towards the kitchen, knowing exactly who it was.<p>

Liara spun on her heels to see her small daughter rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The baby asari was wearing a small purple t-shirt and a diaper. As Liara totally engrossed herself in the cooking, she had completely forgot that it was the end of her daughter's afternoon nap. She then realized that she had timed it perfectly, as her lover would be home soon.

The small asari blinked as she rid herself of the last remnants of sleep. She looked up to see her momma looking at her and smiling.

Liara bent down and opened her arms, flashing her best toothy grin to the toddler. The baby asari waddled as fast as she could into the waiting arms. It hadn't been very long ago that she first learned to walk, and now she was doing it without falling over. She was learning at an exceedingly fast rate, much more than Liara or her mate could have ever hoped for. It made them proud to know she was growing.

"Momma!" The baby asari burst with happiness as she felt the warmth of her mothers embrace.

"Hello little one." Liara picked her daughter up in her arms. She rested her on her hip as she held the toddler tight. "How was your sleep?"

"Good" the baby cooed. She suddenly burst to life as if she remembered something important. "Momma, when is Mama coming home?" Liara smiled at how much her little daughter could already speak.

"Anytime soon, little one" Liara watched as her daughter went silent. She always missed it when her other parent had to leave. Even when she went out shopping in the colony, the baby asari missed her sire parent so much. Liara gently directed the small blue face to look at her. "Alena, little one, look at me." The baby asari was on the verge of tears. "Mama will be here, I promise."

As the baby looked her in the eyes, she broke down in tears. Liara held her tight, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her and clam her down. When Liara heard her daughters cries calm down, she heard her sniffle. That reminded Liara why she was in the kitchen in the first place.

"Alena, would you like something to eat?" The girl perked up, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes!" She beamed.

"Ok. Let's have a look" Liara shifted her daughter's weight on her hip before turning to face the counter she had been working at.

She had managed to get half of the cookies decorated before being distracted by her 3 year old daughter. She leant forward, picking up one of the brightly coloured cookies. She had lost count of how many times she had made them. It was somewhat of a tradition now in the Shepard-T'soni household, that Liara would make cookies for when her wife would return from a trip. She then handed the cookie to her daughter, watching the toddler's face light up at the sight of the bright colours and sprinkles.

"Be careful, it is still hot." Liara fretted as she watched Alena take a bite as big as her mouth could handle.

"It's warm momma." The baby smiled as she flashed Liara a toothy grin. There were crumbs and icing around her mouth, making her the cutest thing Liara had ever seen, save for when her wife pouted. It made Liara's heart melt. She thanked the Goddess for such a beautiful daughter.

As Liara started wiping the the crumbs off of her daughter's face, she heard a commotion at the door. She spun round, still holding her daughter to see what the fuss was about.

Beth Shepard tugged at the bag she was carrying on her right shoulder. It had been drooping ever since she had put it on. Damn thing, she thought. She stood outside her houses front door, waiting for it to open. She pulled the drooping bag up once more. It was so heavy, she couldn't wait to drop it so that she could relax. It fell down once more, making that the icing on the cake. She was just about to fling the bag into the wall with her biotics, when the front door swung open. She waddled into the room, practically dragging her bags, hitting both sides of the door frame as she entered. She threw them down immediately, ending the commotion she caused. When she looked up, she could see her wife and daughter looking at her expectantly from the kitchen.

"Mama!" The baby asari burst with happiness at the sight of her beloved sire parent. Beth just smiled, admiring the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She started her approach towards the kitchen.

"Mama!" Alena beamed once more as Beth started walking towards her and Liara.

She squirmed in Liara's arms, begging to be put down. Liara knew exactly what her daughter wanted, and put her down. When Shepard saw Liara putting their daughter down, she stopped in her tracks and knelt down so that her daughter could waddle up to her.

As soon as Alena's feet touched the floor, she made her determined walk towards her sire parent. Beth opened her arms wide, just as Liara had done before. Alena waddled as fast as she could, trying not to fall over. She beamed as she made her way across the floor, cookie still in hand. It was the cutest thing Shepard had ever seen. Alena practically jumped into Beth's arms the minute she was able to. She had a deep bond to her sire parent that nobody could ever break.

"Mama!" Alena beamed as she clutched onto her.

"Hey, little one. I've missed you" Shepard hugged her daughter tightly, making up for the lost time between them. She picked her up as Liara had done before, kissing the baby asari on the bridge of her nose.

"I've missed you too mama!" Alena was still clinging onto her sire parent, never wanting to let her go. Shepard looked down at the cookie still in her daughter's hand.

"What has momma been doing, huh?" Beth looked at her smiling daughter.

"Making cookies!" Alena flashed another toothy grin after taking another bight of the cookie that was bigger than her two small hands combined.

"Oh, she has has she? Maybe I should taste one of these cookies." Beth grinned, wiping some of the crumbs away from Alena's mouth.

"Here, Mama!" Alena offered Beth part of her cookie.

"But that's your cookie"

"Try some" Alena held the cookie up to her mama's face once more, giving her puppy dog eyes. Shepard knew exactly where she got them from. She looked at Liara and smirked before focusing her attention back to the cookie her daughter was offering her.

"I can't resist you at all" She gave in, the toddler smiling at her in triumph. She leant down and took a small bite of the sweet biscuit, making sure to leave enough for Alena to finish off. As she munched on the cookie, she carried Alena with her into the kitchen where a very proud Liara was watching them. "Hey" She greeted, still chewing on the biscuit. She kissed her sweetly, leaving crumbs all over Liara's lips. Alena laughed at her mother's pout. "Sorry babe" Shepard apologized.

"It's ok." Liara rested her hand on Shepard's bicep, and waited a few seconds for her daughter to focus back on the cookie before looking at Shepard. Her wife watched as she seductively licked off the crumbs with her tongue. Shepard blushed at her seducing wife.

"That cookie's good. I want one of my own." Beth glanced down at the half eaten cookie in Alena's hands. Liara chuckled to herself as she turned and picked up a biscuit that she had especially made for her wife. When she did not take it, Liara became confused. "Sorry babe, kinda got my hands full." Shepard motioned towards the toddler in her arms. Eventhough she knew perfectly well she could hold both things, she still made the effort to get her wife to feed her for her.

"You are impossible Beth Shepard" Liara chuckled, feeding the hungry woman in front of her.

"And that's why you love me" Shepard grinned, earning a playful slap and a kiss. She wondered what she ever did to deserve this perfect family that she was a part of. Shepard felt the weight of her daughter becoming even more of a challenge to carry. So, she kissed her forehead and carried her into her room. "Ok, why don't you play with some of your toys while I go and talk to momma. I'll be right back, I promise." Shepard said, caressing her daughter's crest, who was now sat down on the carpeted floor of her room.

"Ok mama" The asari beamed.

"Ok then. Be a good girl." Beth got up to leave, just making it to the door frame before hearing a small whimper come from behind. She turned to see Alena with her arms outstretched. She smiled at the child and knelt down once more, letting the asari hug her. She held her tightly once more before getting up again. She picked up her child's beloved plush hanar toy and handed it to her before leaving.

Shepard quietly made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen where her wife was still situated. She tiptoed up behind the asari who was working at the counter, and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She felt liara lean into the touch almost immediately. As she rested her hands on her stomach, she felt Liara's own hands intertwine with hers.

"Hey" she greeted once more.

"Hey" Liara greeted back. Shepard kissed her shoulder before continuing.

"I missed you so much"

"Me too. Alena also missed you."

"I know babe. I didn't want to go."

"Have you got another trip planned?"

"No. I plan on not going anywhere. I can't stand to be away from you or our daughter anymore."

"Ok, love." Liara kept her hands intertwined with her wife's.

"Anyway, can we talk about something else? Like, how much I've missed your body." Shepard smirked. Liara turned so that she was now facing her beloved.

"Oh, maybe we can. But not just talking either." Liara hinted, letting Beth explore the curves of her body with her hands.

"Oh yeah?" Beth asked in an ever so suggesting tone.

"Yes" Shepard took that as her cue to rest her hands on Liara's backside. She gently squeezed, causing the the asari to gasp. Shepard grinned, kissing the folds of Liara's neck. "Beth, we must stop. What if our daughter walks in?" Liara panted, trying to keep control over herself, knowing she was failing as she always did.

"She's seen it before." Shepard stated, continuing to kiss the folds of Liara's neck. The asari moaned in pleasure.

"But we must stop. I will promise you, later." Liara pulled herself away slightly.

"You promise?"

"Yes." Liara sealed the deal with a kiss before going to get their daughter. She knew that they needed some family time after Shepard's long trip.

Beth took a moment to think over the idea of having such a family so perfect. Her thoughts were completed when she saw Liara carrying little Alena in her arms, who was now carrying her hanar toy that Shepard had handed to her not 5 minutes before. Her heart melted at the thought that this was her family.


End file.
